The Best One Yet
by smidget
Summary: James starts seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, each September first better than the last.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

note- _((Slightly AU- James doesn't meet Lily on the Hogwarts Express))_

**The Best One Yet**

_September First, 1971_

Despite what he told _anyone_ who would listen, eleven-year-old James Potter had his doubts about making it into Gryffindor.

And these doubts made him a little sick to his stomach because, if he couldn't be in Gryffindor, the house his family had belonged to for generations, he didn't really want to be at Hogwarts at all. It did not occur to James at all that any of the other houses may have suited him better or that he may enjoy himself more as a Hufflepuff, or even a Slytherin. He was a boy bound for Gryffindor or nowhere at all and no one could convince him otherwise.

As the sorting began and 'Adams, Penelope!" went nervously to the front, James glanced around at the other first years, surreptitiously trying to gauge their varying states of nervousness. He was standing next to a boy with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes who was looking at the sorting hat with a suspicious expression, as if doubting that the raggedy accessory in front of them was capable of sorting students.

James only doubted whether it would put him in the right house or not.

On his other side, a boy with longer, shiny black hair was standing very still, his shoulders hunched forward a little and a grim expression on his face. He was very pale with a long nose and looked every bit as nervous as James felt inside. James wondered if there was a particular house this boy was hoping for.

Penelope Adams went to Ravenclaw after quite a bit of consideration from the hat and Professor McGonagall, a tall, stern looking woman, called out the next name.

"Alexander, Anthony!"

_We're only on A_, James thought miserably, cursing the letter P for being so far down the alphabet.

To pass the time until his own sorting, James tried to fill his mind with Gryffindor-like thoughts, to make himself feel as brave and courageous as possible. He thought about the time that he had rescued their family cat, Checkers, from a rowdy group of garden gnomes. They had almost come away with two of his fingers.

This was the most heroic thing James could remember doing and he was still proud. He was also absolutely determined not to go to any other house. _But determination is more of a Hufflepuff trait_, he thought worriedly. What was it the hat had said exactly?

_Or maybe steadfast Hufflepuff, _

_A loyal friend belongs,_

_Determined and hardworking, _

_You'll be sure to get along._

James shifted from foot to foot, gazing anxiously at the hat.

Was there some sort of _trick _to it? Maybe if James simply _asked _the hat to put him in Gryffindor it would sort him there straight off. Maybe if the hat saw that he _wanted _it enough. Maybe there was a brave way to ask the hat… but that wasn't right. _That's not how it works at all_, James thought bitterly. The hat didn't put you somewhere just because you asked it to, no matter how brave or smart or ambitious you sounded.

James's thoughts were interrupted by "Evans, Lily!" bumping his shoulder on her way up to the stool to be sorted. He grunted lightly at the sudden collision and glared at the back of the girl's head for a second before turning his thoughts back to his own sorting and not giving the girl a second glance.

When Professor McGonagall finally _did_ call his name and when the hat placed him in Gryffindor, James joined his table with the biggest feeling of relief he had ever experienced. He grinned widely at the black-haired boy seated across from him and knew that this was going to be a wonderful year.

* * *

_September First, 1972_

James sighed happily as the train began to pull away from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He waved at his parents through the open window and then leaned back into his seat when the station was out of view. The summer had gone by quickly, filled mostly with travel and flying out in the back paddock. It was hard to believe he was already going back for his second year at Hogwarts.

Seated next to him, Peter was engrossed in a muggle mystery novel. James didn't find them very interesting, but Peter devoured them, one after the other. He was quite good at figuring them out, unlike James who was unaccustomed to looking at things from a muggle point of view and hence not very good at solving the puzzle.

Across from Peter was Remus, looking a little worse for wear and napping in his seat. Despite having been on holiday for a few months, Remus looked pale, as always, with circles under his eyes.

Sirius was pale too, but it suited him. His complexion and features were becoming very aristocratic, even for a boy of twelve. His expression was sullen as he glared out the window. James knew he must have been thinking of the less than loving and very public goodbye he's shared with the Blacks at the station.

James didn't talk to Sirius much about his family; the mostly spoke of more lighthearted things and joked around.

As the train continued its steady journey away from London, Sirius became exponentially more cheerful. He started a game of exploding snap with James and Peter joined in soon after. By the time the food cart was coming around, Remus had woken up with a bit more color in his face and James went out into the corridor to buy snacks for all of them.

He filled his arms with a number of sweets and snacks, making sure to grab Chocolate Frogs for Peter and a Sugar Quill for Remus, and a large supply of Pumpkin Pasties for himself. Sirius was never one for sweets but James knew he would eat some of anything he brought. He had paid the trolley lady and was turning around when he bumped into someone standing behind him.

His collection of snacks went tumbling to the ground and he rounded on the guilty party angrily.

"Watch where you're going!" he said loudly. The girl in front of him flushed brightly, her cheeks as red as her hair. James recognized her as a girl from their year, also in Gryffindor. He thought her name was Lily but couldn't be sure.

"You bumped into _me_," she protested, her cheeks still flaming. "I'm sorry you dropped your things but there's no reason to shout."

James rolled his eyes and bent down to begin gathering the scattered sweets. Lily shuffled awkwardly around him in the narrow corridor and proceeded to purchase a Cauldron Cake from the trolley. Then she stalked off down the corridor without another word. James huffed quietly that she didn't help him pick up any of the things she'd made him spill.

His anger was short lived however and by the time he and his friends were eating through a large pile of pasties and candy he had forgotten all about the rude girl from the trolley. His thoughts were filled with visions of Hogwarts and the feast that awaited them. He smiled happily and knew that this year was going to be even better than the last.

* * *

_September First, 1973_

"You did get your mother to sign your form, didn't you, Sirius?" Peter asked quietly during the sorting, a note of worry in his voice. James watched Sirius for his response.

"Oh, she signed it," Sirius said in a bored voice. "A member of the Black family restricted from a Hogwarts privilege? Not a chance."

He didn't sound very excited to be able to visit Hogsmeade, but James knew that Sirius was always gloomier at the start of term after spending the holiday with his family and didn't think much of it.

He on the other hand was brimming with quiet expectation and couldn't _wait_ to explore the village. He had been looking forward to going ever since the form had come with his Hogwarts letter over the summer. As they sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to be sorted, James fiddled with his silverware and wondered what sorts of joke shops they had in Hogsmeade. He'd heard about a good sweet shop as well, and the Three Broomsticks supposedly had a very pretty landlady.

"What are you looking forward to, Remus?" he asked in a whisper to his friend who was seated on his right.

"The Shrieking Shack is supposed to be pretty cool," Remus deadpanned. "Becoming the most haunted building in Britain."

James exchanged quick looks with Sirius and Peter. They had discovered the fact that Remus was a werewolf the year before and had confronted him about hiding it. What they hadn't told him was that ever since finding out they had devised a plan of becoming animagi so as to spend full moons out roaming the grounds with him.

"I'm looking forward to trying butterbeer," Peter put in and James nodded in agreement. He was about to speak up when they were suddenly shushed by a girl a few seats away, a fourth year named Lindsay Robertson. James noticed immediately that she was very pretty. She had wavy blond hair brown eyes. He just smiled at her and she blushed prettily and looked away at the sorting.

James heard a huff and turned to see Lily Evans rolling her eyes at him. He grinned cheekily at her and she grimaced at him before turning away to watch the sorting as well. James made a face at her back and watched as she clapped for "Taylor, Edgar," a new Ravenclaw.

She was always doing that, rolling her eyes at him or just looking generally disapproving. James frowned angrily at the back of Lily Evan's head for the remainder of the sorting and was pleasantly interrupted when a feast appeared on the table. He spent the rest of the evening talking with Sirius and Remus and Peter about visiting the village.

Now able to visit the village on weekends, James couldn't help but think this year was going to be the best one yet.

* * *

_September First, 1974_

_Dear James,_

_I know we didn't get a chance to spend very much time together last year, but I had a lot of fun when we did. I was hoping that maybe you'd like to sit with me on the train on the first? I'm sure you'll want to see your friends as well but it's a long ride and I'm really looking forward to seeing you._

_Lindsay_

James read the letter through for what felt like the hundredth time since it had arrived yesterday. Lindsay Robertson wanted to sit with him on the train. He grinned, folded the letter, and tossed it in his trunk along with his toothbrush and wand before closing it up. He dragged the heavy trunk to the top of the stairs where he left it and bounded down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

He gave a cheerful good morning to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat at the table. His father had already left for work and it would just be his mother taking him to the station, but James was in much to good a mood to care too much about that. He'd said goodbye to his father yesterday. And Lindsay wanted to sit with him on the train.

The station was especially crowded when they arrived at about twenty minutes to eleven. Plenty of time for James to get on the train but not enough for his mother to linger before she went off to work. She gave him a swift hug, pecked him on the cheek, told him to behave himself this term and then gave him one more hug. It was a quick goodbye, but it left James plenty of time to find Lindsay before his friends would arrive.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was bustling with families when James passed through the barrier. He pushed his trolley slowly through the crowd, heading towards the back of the train where it was more likely he would find an empty compartment or one occupied by Sirius, whose family was always punctual and who boarded the train as quickly as possible. Remus and his parents were always late and Peter's mother kept him off the train as long as possible with long good-byes.

About halfway down the platform James caught sight of Lindsay Robertson, who smiled at him with pink cheeks. James walked over to her, thankful she was alone.

"Good summer?" he asked jovially.

"Oh, yes," Lindsay said brightly. "I went to Spain with my parents and sister. You?"

"Summer was good. Didn't travel this year though, my parents have been pretty busy at work lately."

Lindsay nodded and James saw her glance at the train.

"Do you want some help with your trunk?" he asked when he noticed it beside her. She nodded. "Yes, please."

James smiled at her and the two of them loaded both her trunk and his onto the train.

"I did promise my friends I would sit with them for a while," he said when they'd finished. Lindsay looked away awkwardly. "But I would like to sit with you too," he added quickly and she brightened immediately.

"Should we find a compartment then?" Lindsay offered.

"After you," James gestured towards the train and Lindsay laughed before boarding the train.

Suddenly having the feeling as though he was being watched, James chanced a glance behind him. He caught sight of Lily Evans looking at him from where she stood with what appeared to be her family. She flushed when she saw him looking and turned away hurriedly. James felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Coming?" Lindsay asked.

James nodded and boarded the train, following Lindsay down the narrow aisle and watching how her blond hair swayed when she walked.

"Excited about this year," Lindsay asked him over her shoulder.

James let out a little laugh. "I can't wait. I think it'll be the best one yet."

* * *

_September First, 1975_

"Stop looking so glum, Remus. It's not the end of the world to have been made a prefect," Sirius scoffed. He was lounging on his four-poster, his robes still on but his shoes kicked off the side of the bed. James was in a similar position on his own bed, his arms resting behind his head.

The welcoming feast had been excellent as usual and James let out a sigh of contentment at his full stomach. Remus, on the other hand, was looking less than content. He was hunched over on the side of his bed, staring at the floor as if deep in thought.

"I just don't understand why Dumbledore made _me_ a prefect," he said quietly, almost to himself. "Did you see the first years? They didn't listen to me at all when I tried to lead them to the tower."

"Yeah, they followed Evans like lovesick puppies though," Sirius put in. "It's not your fault they were distracted by your fellow prefect."

James nodded in agreement. The first years really couldn't be blamed for following Evans like that, with her long red hair swinging behind her and the way her hips swayed back and forth…

James shook himself and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Remus was not looking any more reassured or convinced.

"You're the logical choice, Remus," Peter said, taking off his socks and tossing them onto the floor. "Your grades are near the top of the class and the younger students like you. And hey, maybe Dumbledore thought you'd keep the rest of us in line from causing too much trouble."

James saw Sirius grin at this last comment but Remus looked even more put out.

"Dumbledore's gone mad, that's what happened," he said miserably, "if he thinks I can keep you lot in line on my own."

"You won't have to do it on your own," Sirius reminded him with an air of indifference. "Don't forget your fellow prefects. I'm sure Evans would be happy to put us all in detention."

James pictured the way Evans's cheeks flushed when she yelled and her nice, round lips…

"Remus, what's done is done," Sirius said firmly when Remus started to look uneasy again. "If nothing else, sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning."

With that, Sirius rolled off his bed, stripped off his robes and began changing into his pajamas. Peter already had his on and was extinguishing the light on his nightstand. James was still thinking of Lily Evans and didn't move from his reclined position on his own four-poster until Sirius threw his shirt at him.

James blinked and looked around to see his three roommates in bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Lights out, James," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and then grinned. "Long day tomorrow."

James nodded, quickly changed out of his robes and extinguished the last light in the dorm. He fell asleep almost instantly, dreamt of Lily Evans wearing nothing but her prefect's badge, and woke up thinking that this was starting off as the best year yet.

* * *

_September First, 1976_

James tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the platform and leaned on the handle of his trolley. His mother was giving Sirius a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as she bid him farewell. Sirius had been staying with them since the beginning of July and James sometimes joked that his parents liked their new son better. But this was the happiest James had ever seen his friend come September first. Usually he was pretty morose, bidding his own family farewell for the sake of appearances.

The Blacks were still here, of course. Sirius's younger brother was off to his third year at Hogwarts. _The good little Slytherin_ as Sirius had started to call him, but he said it without fervor and didn't let anyone else use slurs against his brother. They had ignored Sirius when they passed the Blacks on the platform and Sirius hadn't even glanced in their direction.

James sighed in impatience as his mother smoothed out Sirius's shirt. His father was gazing around at the rest of the platform with a nostalgic, but content look on his face. James was just waiting for the "back when I went to Hogwarts…" speech and hoped that maybe _this _year they wouldn't be subjected to another of Charles Potter's fond reminiscences.

As James waited on his friend he gazed idly at the other students still milling around the platform or waving good-byes from various compartment windows. A group of sixth year Ravenclaws passed in James's vision, caught his eye and grinned and giggled. He shot them one of his trademark smirks and a pretty brunette girl in the bunch winked at him, her cheeks a little flushed. James made a note to find their compartment on the train later.

"And you'll be good, dear, won't you, Sirius?" James's mother was asking when James turned back to his family.

Sirius smiled innocently, something that didn't work on any of the Hogwarts professors anymore but was still quite effective on James's mother. "I'll be good, Mrs. Potter," he said.

"You too, James," she said more sternly, turning to face her son. "I don't want too many owls from Professor McGonagall this year."

James smiled and nodded, noting his mother's choice of words. _I don't want too many…_. She knew him so well.

"You know, when I was going to Hogwarts, the deputy headmaster was a man named Edgar—"

"Edgar Elkridge," James cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, Dad, we know."

"Oh. Well, he didn't let you step a _toe_ out of line and—"

He was cut off by the loud wail of the whistle on the train signaling that there were five minutes left to board.

"Dear, the boys have to go," James's mother cut in. "You can tell them about Professor Elkridge another time." With that, she ushered the boys toward the train. James said another quick goodbye to his parents and started to push his trolley towards the nearest door.

Approaching the door, James turned, expecting to see Sirius beside him but he wasn't there. He turned to see Sirius giving his mother one more hug before shaking his father's hand. James paused and watched as the most genuine smile he had ever seen on Sirius blossomed across his face. He said something quietly that James couldn't hear but his parent's faces lit up and James's dad clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

After a moment, James noticed that other families on the platform were watching the exchange as well. He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably and waited for Sirius to come over. As he waited, he saw Lily Evans a little ways away from where James's family was standing. She was watching Sirius and James's parents with a curious expression on her face. For a moment, she caught James's eye and stared at him as if trying to read something very far away.

James ran his hand through his hair again and she frowned before looking away slowly.

A moment later, Sirius hurried over, pushing his trolley out in front of him.

"Come on," Sirius said cheerfully. "We need to get our trunks loaded or we'll miss the best year yet."

"Yeah," James said quietly, looking away from where Lily Evans had been a moment ago. "The best one yet."

* * *

_September First, 1977_

James had expected to find the common room empty.

After the feast all the students generally went straight to their dorms for a good sleep before classes began. But James couldn't' sleep.

_Head Boy, _he kept thinking. All evening it had seemed that the shiny badge on his chest was too bright, too heavy, and every time he'd caught a glimpse of it an uneasy knot formed in his chest. He only now understood Remus's discomfort when he'd been made a prefect. He was no role model, in detention every other week, skiving off classes.

His mind was full of these thoughts when he'd gotten into bed earlier and they had fought off sleep for a good two hours now. James hadn't been able to help glancing over at the badge now perched on the table beside his bed. So he left his bed for the common room, expecting it to be empty and quiet but had in fact found one other occupant.

When James reached the bottom of the stairs he instantly caught sight of Lily Evan's red hair over the edge of the couch. There was a fire lit in the grate and it reflected like gold in her hair. James stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, watching the flickering light fill the otherwise dark common room.

After a moment's deliberation, James made his way over to the couch and sat down, leaving room for at least two other people between himself and Lily. He didn't look at her, but looked at the fire instead. He could feel her gaze on him.

When she didn't say anything James coughed quietly and said, "I can go back upstairs if you wanted to be alone." But right after the words had left his mouth he wished he could take them back. The last thing he wanted to do was leave and go back upstairs.

"No, you can stay," she said quietly and James chanced a glance at her. She was still staring at him, her features soft in the dim light.

They sat in silence for another moment or so before James spoke up again. "Congratulations on making Head Girl. You're going to do a really good job."

Lily didn't say anything for a moment and James felt stupid for opening his mouth. Again, he thought about returning upstairs, but Lily's warm presence beside him and the thought of the Head Boy badge upstairs kept him where he was.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised when I found out you were chosen for Head Boy," she said, her voice still quiet. James was waiting for a "congratulations" in return, but it didn't come.

"It was a stupid choice," he said, shaking his head and glanced at her from the side. She didn't say anything and James actually felt disappointed that she didn't disagree with him. He ran a hand through his hair and held back a sigh, feeling even worse than when he'd come downstairs.

Finally though, Lily spoke up again. "Oh, I don't know."

James turned to her, daring to be hopeful.

He saw her glance at him and she shifted her weight on the couch. "You've come a long way. Over the years, I mean," she clarified awkwardly. "I think you're going to be a wonderful Head Boy."

James felt his heart suddenly swell in his chest at her compliment but tried not to let it show. He watched her as she continued to stare straight ahead and thought for the first time that she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said without thinking and then felt his face become as hot as the sun. Lily turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"Why, James Potter, are you blushing?" she asked, her smile growing. James said nothing, not trusting what would come out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Lily was next to him on the couch, looking up into his eyes and he couldn't look away.

"You certainly have come a long way," she said again. James swallowed but didn't say anything.

Lily spoke again. "I've been sitting here, thinking about the coming year… and somehow I think it's going to be the best one yet."

And then, before James could do or say anything, Lily Evans was kissing him. James reacted instinctively, his hands cupping her face before one of them found it's way to her hair. Lily, in turn, put her arms around his neck, her fingers on his neck.

It was the most wonderful thing James had ever experienced. Lily's lips were soft and warm and her hair was silky and smooth and she was so _close_ to him…

And then, when James's brain began to catch up with the rest of him, Lily pulled away. Her hands lingered a moment on his shoulders before she stood up, leaving James very dazed on the couch.

"Goodnight, James," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Lily," he replied, thanking his vocal chords for kicking in. He remained on the couch for a few more minutes after Lily had gone upstairs, wondering if any of that had been real. He felt the back of his neck where Lily's fingers had rested and assured himself that it had in fact happened.

James smiled. He couldn't help but agree.

This was going to be the best year yet.

* * *

**I would absolutely love to know what you think. Please, please review. It only takes a second and it means a lot!**


End file.
